1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for removing and transferring folding box blanks in a folding box erecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent DE 27 20 902 C2 discloses apparatus for removing and transferring folding boxes in which the pivotable suction cups that pull the folding box blank out of the folding box magazine engage a lower folding box wall, in terms of the erected folding box, that is parallel to the feeding direction. Since the folding box inserted between the drivers of the conveyor system which is in continuous motion is located above the suction cups, the suction cups, in order to remove the next folding box blank from the folding box magazine as soon as possible, must be moved backward horizontally by a certain distance, while at the same time the erected folding box is moved onward by the conveyor system. To attain high output in a conveyor system operating incrementally, a very long horizontal return stroke of the suction cups, which can be achieved only with relative difficulty, would be necessary if the withdrawal of the next folding box blank is to take place during the standstill phase of the conveyor system. Moreover, because of the disposition of its fixed erecting shunt, the known apparatus is suitable only for erected folding box blanks whose front upper edge (in terms of the erected folding box) is disposed at the front in the folding box magazine, in terms of the feeding direction.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 39 41 866 A1, a transfer apparatus is also known which has a suction rotor that moves along a cycloidal path. Such an apparatus is very complicated in design, because of the requisite complex paths of motion with planetary gears.
The apparatus according to the invention for removing and transferring folding boxes has the advantage over the prior art that even folding box blanks in which the lower, front edge, in terms of the erected folding box in the feeding direction, is disposed at the front in the folding box magazine can be handled. At the same time, the apparatus has a relatively high output, since regardless of the motion of the conveyor system, even with a conveyor system operated incrementally, the suction device can be pivoted immediately after the transfer of the folding box to between the drivers of the conveyor system, without a horizontal return stroke, for removal of the next folding box blank.
To facilitate the erection and to prevent shear forces from changing the position of the folding box blank at the suction cup, a support prong can be provided.
It is especially advantageous to provide additional suction cups, which are disposed in coincidence with a lower folding box wall, in terms of the erected folding box. This makes better, more secure removal of the folding box blanks from the folding box magazine possible. This is especially advantageous in the case of relatively large folding boxes, which as a result cannot open prematurely, making it possible to prevent the setting-up motion from allowing the folding boxes to press into the stack of folding box blanks in the folding box magazine.
The course of motion of the multi-bar linkage mechanism can be controlled especially exactly if the multi-bar linkage mechanism is driven by a servo motor.
An especially high output and uniform opening of the folding boxes is attained if the insertion takes place during the advancement phase of a conveyor system driven incrementally, and the leading edge of the folding box blank is operatively connected to a driver of the conveyor system.